Un Reino Desconocido
by DamistaH
Summary: Todos pensaban que era cuatro reinos, pero ahora que la Reina de Picas esta perdida, descubriran que no es asi.Se supone que era un leyenda, no era real, el lo habia visto, era solo un crater vacio ¿como era posible? El Rey perdio a su reina para siempre.un Rey no podia vivir sin su reina. Eran ellos, ¿la habian secuestrado? , pero... ¿como? .(participacion de paises latinos))cardv


**Prologo.**

Nuestra historia nace, mucho antes que los reyes actuales… incluso de los anteriores a ellos, y los anteriores a ellos, pero quien podría contarnos esta historia que es fundamental para el entendimiento de la actual.

Oh, claramente nadie, ese alguien sería muy viejo, o ya no existiría, ni siquiera podría hablar o moverse, porque ciertamente sería tan vieja como la historia misma.

OH.

Pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ,¿Qué no es esa la joven Emma?, ella de hermosos ojos verdes, brillantes, y un fino rostro, tenía un vestido sencillo de color crema, con algunos detalles blancos, de piel blanca con pecas en las mejillas dándole un toque adorable, oh, ella seria perfecta para contar esta historia, pues , a ella le gustaba contarle historias a los pequeños niños en ese orfanato justo antes de la merienda, para tomar la siesta, rodo los ojos hacia el grupo de niños que jugaban en el salón, ella entro sin más, se sentó en la butaca a un lado del estante de libros, todo los ojos infantes volvieron a ella, sabían que esta hora del cuentos, y sus cuentos tenían algo especial que emocionaban, quizás era que eran reales, pasados de generación en generación por su familia una humilde campesina de bello rostro.

Los niños se reunieron uno junto a él otro alrededor de ella, se arreglaban, hacían espacio con sus brazos, ella cuido de que no faltara nadie, no, todos estaban completos,

_venga Michelle, no empujes-

_No aprieten-dijo ella - ¿están todos? ….Ok…creo que si, Bien – se sonríe hermosamente.

_¿que nos contaras hoy? - pregunto uno de tantos. –

_¡cuéntanos el de la Reina de Picas!-

_¡Sí! La reina.

_No…La ha contado cuatro veces-repuso otro –

Los ojos de la bella dama, rodaron hacia cada uno de ellos.

_cuéntales, El Reino Desconocido… - esto la hizo volver hacia la puerta, era un buen hombre y pretendiente, campesino que vivía no muy lejos del orfanato y todos los días venia a verla y escuchar sus historias, porque admiraba su sonrisa impecable cuando narraba con tanta pasión. Se aproximo a la pequeñas personitas que estaban sentadas frente a la bella señorita y se sentó el mismo, como un oyente mas.

_¿cuál es esa?.

_Es una muy vieja, y casi nadie la recuerda, de hecho, nadie sabe que existe- enma se arreglo algunos mechones de su cabello castaño y volvió a ver a el joven sentado frente a ella, aclaro la garganta pidiendo silencio en el lugar , algunos niños comenzaron a hablar, preguntándose que esa aquello .

_ ¿hay un reino perdido…? Pensé que eran solo cuatro reinos… -

**Pica, Diamante, Trébol, y Corazones**.

De hecho, yo también lo pensaba, hasta que escuche esa historia.

_Había….-comenzó Emma- hace ya mucho tiempo, muchos más que todos nosotros juntos, cuando los cuatro reinos estaban floreciendo, existía un reino desconocido, mas allá de las fronteras del Reino de Picas, grande y lleno de maravillas.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

_Pero solo tenía un Rey, un Rey Desconocido.- hablo nuevamente la emisora, y los presentes guardaron silencio. – El Reino De picas, Nuestro Reino, lo limitaba, hace muchos años, y el ambicioso rey de ese tiempo, quería tener una buena relación con aquel misterioso reino, pero, como descubrió que el Rey misterioso, era muy desconfiado con nosotros y se negó rotundamente a hablar con el Joven Rey de Picas. E incluso prohibió a su pueblo a acercarse a estos cuatro reinos.

_ ¿por qué? –pregunto uno de tantos niños con natural curiosidad- El Rey Alfred, es bueno…y no le hace mal a nadie. –

_Si, pero, el Rey de ahora no era el mismo de hace ya más de …-no hayo la cantidad, claramente era mucho tiempo- eran tiempo diferentes, y debido al tiempo la gente piensa diferente- apunto a su cabeza con un leve toque - El Rey de esa época no aceptaba un no como respuesta, y si no estaba con él estaba en su contra… -

_ ¿el Rey tenia Reina? –

_Oh, claro, el Rey desconocido tenía su Reina una Reina desconocida.. – ella sonrio- según dicen, era hermosa y tenia un fuerte carácter, era como la madre de muchos mucho hijos, su Reino era muy grande.

Los niños rieron.

_¿el Rey Pica la vio? , tal vez si la hubiese visto, se hubiese enamorado.- dijo un pequeña entre risitas-

_Eso sería un problema.. –susurro la mujer- Pero no losé, como no pudo tener buenas con el Rey Desconocido prefirió tomar aquel reino por la fuerza, discreto, de tomo tierra mas allá de la frontera, pero el Rey desconocido, estaba muy ocupado , como para darse cuenta de lo que hacia Nuestro rey a sus espaldas, La Reina estaba a punto de dar a luz a su cuarto hijo.

_Wow…

_La reina estaba tan mal de salud, que después de dar a luz al príncipe, cayó enferma y murió, dejando un vacio en el corazón de muchos y sobre todo: Del Rey.

Y cuando el rey se entero de que su vecino, atentaba contra su reino, no tuvo más opción que declarar la guerra, todo el ejército real se movió, todo su ejército, la lucha para evitar la invasión comenzó y termino.

_¿quién gano? .- pregunto el chico de grandes mejillas.-

_El Rey desconocido. – Respondió la mujer- tenía mucha más ventaja, era más viejo, sabio y su ejército era más grande y tenia mejor entrenamiento, además de buenos estrategas, pero, su victoria no lo salvo de su terrible tristeza por la pérdida de su reina, sus hijos no podían verlo así, Un Jueves por la tarde, El rey desconocido Murió.

Un pequeños sollozo se escucho, era diminuto, pero Emma rodo los ojos hacia la responsable y ablando la mirada , se inclino hacia la pequeña y la carga, sentándola en su en su regazo, le daba vergüenza llorar, porque dice que es una niña grande , y no debe hacerlo, se estruja los ojos con rapidez.

_¿qué sucede Lucy? –

_Es…que. El Rey murió…-hizo una pausa para tomar aire- triste…

_Oh, pero no todo es tan malo , el se encontró con su reina , estoy segura. –

_ ¿entonces, el Reino se quedo sin rey? ¿Qué paso con el Reino? – pregunto por primera vez el joven que escuchaba silencioso la historia. Emma unió la mirada con la de él y prosiguió.

"El rey de picas, conmovido por tal perdida, le hizo un promesa a los cuatro herederos, que se me mantendría hasta ahora, el prometió de nunca mas volvería a intentar apoderarse de esa tierra y que lo dejaría en paz, así, que con magia, hizo una muralla en la frontera sur de nuestro Reino, el que la cruzara, perdería la conciencia de quien era o que hacia allí, mas tendría la noción que el permanecía a ese mundo.

_¿cómo es eso? ¿perdería la memoria? –

"algo así, igual pasaría si uno de su reino cruzara al nuestro, el Rey de Picas, quería que los reinos se mantuvieran separados a toda costa, los cuatro herederos aceptaron , y ellos quedaron satisfechos, incluso se construyeron torres para vigilar las fronteras, por si algún ladrón o alguien , se intentase pasar al otro reino, naturalmente, siempre había alguno que otro despistado que no sabía dónde estaba parado y cruzaba sin saber, y ya no podía volver, se quedaba en el reino desconocido como otro ciudadano mas, sin pasado y sin recuerdos. Era un destino muy difícil"

Hizo un pausa, una de las empleadas del orfanato se asomo por la puerta, informo algo, algo que a los niños les hizo alegrar, la merienda estaría lista en unos cuantos segundos, era mejor apresurarse, y recortar un poco la historia.

_¿entonces, el Rey pica, permitía que su gente fuera a la frontera y terminara por error al reino desconocido? – Emma negó-

"No, el rey cumplió en informar a su gente lo que había en la frontera, e incluso los demás reinos tenían conciencia de ello, Además, los cuatro herederos también le habían informado a su gente. Seguro eran curiosos y terminaron perjudicados."

_¿y las torres? ¿Siguen allí? – preguntaron-

"las torres se construyeron hace tanto tiempo que ahora son solo polvo o solo quedan las bases como un asiento natural, y con el tiempo el reino desconocido se fue apagando en nuestros ojos, cada vez más silencioso y más discreto, muchos dicen que al no tener un rey y tener cuatro reyes, la gente entro en caos, Los reyes no se ponían de acuerdo en las decisiones importantes y terminaban pelándose, uno de ellos tenia el carácter muy fuerte y quería imponer su voluntad, siempre se paleaban por el trono y la gente de ese reino era quien pagaba la consecuencia, muchos salían del reino hacia el Reino de Picas esperando a ser bien recibidos, olvidando la promesa de ambos reyes.

_¿y perdían la memoria?

"Asi es, muchos perdían la memoria, pero en esos momento era una bendición, iniciaban una nueva vida en los campos, como agricultores, sin pasado y sin miedos del futuro, el Reino de picas crecía , grande y prospero, y aquel otro reino fronterizo quedaba en el olvido, pronto hubo un gran silencio en el cielo, todos se estremecieron, un pequeño terremoto atravesó todos los reinos, por un momento pensaron que iba a pasar a mayores, pero no, se detuvo y nadie sabe el porqué o el que era todo aquello.

_-Yo sé!

"¿ah asi?, dime pues.

_Dices que el Reino estaba en la frontera Sur, bueno, Mi papa, trabaja cerca de ese lugar y me conto una vez que se perdió en ese campo, que al caminar, no encontró nada mas frente él, era un vacio, como un cráter gigante, que no tiene fin, quizás ese reino se hundió, y por eso esta ese cráter allí. –

"¿en serio?, pues tiene sentido, eso esa mas allá del campo de flores, y del valle,"

_por eso El rey Alfred, prohíbe cruzar el Valle, es peligroso, es para que la gente no caiga en el cráter- Emma asintió.

"ciertamente, tiene sentido, es la tristeza de un Reino"

_¿qué le paso a los hermanos?

"nadie lo sabe, y nadie ha sabido de ellos y de su reino hasta ahora…muchos dicen que su propia gente los exilio…o los encerró y ellos eligieron un rey, pero nadie se atreve a saber, es mejor así, Nuestro reino esta en paz, y vivimos bien…"

Una campanita solo y todos despertaron de aquel sueño, todos se levantaron, Lucy se bajo de las piernas de Emma y fue al pequeño comedor del pasillo cercano a la cocina, ella los siguió con la mirada y luego se fijo que el joven no se había movido de su lugar, volvió a verlo con timidez.

_¿esa historia es verdadera? ¿El rey murió de tristeza por su reina? –ella asintió y se levanto se sacudió el vestido, el se levanto también.

_el Rey desconocido es prueba de ello – agrego-

_Si un rey muere de amor por su reino, yo, un simple campesino, quedaría en pena por ti.. –Ella se coloro hasta las orejas-

_no diga tonterías, joven –dijo y enseguida escondió el rostro entre sus manos- eso paso hace mucho tiempo! Demasiado,! Las cosas cambian por el tiempo!

Hubo un silencio, un liguero silencio, el joven se le acerco y le aparto las manos del rostro con sutileza en un momento admito sus hermosos ojos.

_Hay algo que el tiempo no podrá cambiar, El amor que siento por ti, Emma… -

**:::::::::::::::::::°°°°°°°°°°….DAMISTA…..°°°°°°°°°:::::::::::::::::**

**_¡Salve el Rey y la Reina de Copas!...-**

* * *

**Damista. **

Nueva historia...es solo el prologo.

ya que en hetalia se usan las cartas inglesas, con mi latinos nenes usare las cartas Españolas, tiene sentido,si lo ven asi... XD deseenme suerte y eso es todo por hoy.

bye


End file.
